Penny's Christmas Present
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny told Leonard she was his Christmas Present. Leonard puts a little twist on it
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that popped into my head after watching the Cooper Extraction episode.**

**Don't own anything**

Penny stared out of the window of the flight east. It was just a few weeks ago that she stood in Leonard's apartment and told him that she would be his Christmas present this year. She had told him that things were a little short this month. Leonard smiled and reminded her that she was his gift last year too.

It was just for that reason that she couldn't pass up this chance. She really wanted to make this years "present" special. She was tired of always taking the cheap way out. She knew that Leonard would never complain, but she felt bad that it always seemed to come down to money. Her agent had called and said she might have a part in a national Dairy commercial. It was ironic that she was going to be making a commercial about farming after trying to make it in California for the last seven years.

Penny had told Leonard it was no big deal and would only be a small part just like her other commercial. For his part, Leonard was very supportive telling her to do whatever she needed to. He simply told her, that she would be the perfect "farmer's daughter".

Leonard had decided that he had quite enough of Sheldon's stories of the birth of Missy's baby. He also still had quite a bit of leave to take at work. After a short discussion with himself, he called Penny's Dad and asked if it would be alright to bring Penny home for Christmas as part of her gift. Leonard was going to have to give Penny a pre-Christmas gift with the plane tickets. Part of her surprise was that he was going to go with her.

Penny was so happy Leonard wanted to come with her. This was going to be a special Christmas for them. It had been so long since she had been home for the Holidays. Every Christmas, Penny had made sure she was in Pasadena to make sure Leonard didn't have to be alone during what she thought was the happiest time of the year. Even when they were not a couple, Penny made sure that Leonard was not alone on the Holidays, stealing an extra long, more than five Mississippi, hug from him each year. It was always one of her favorite things to do. Penny looked away from the plane window to see Leonard just staring at her and smiling. Penny leaned over and gave him a soft tender kiss. "I Love you Leonard Hofstadter". Penny held Leonard's hand for the rest of the trip leaning into his shoulder and stealing a few minutes of sleep.

This year, Wyatt was ecstatic to have Leonard coming to visit. He had told everyone that Penny was coming and she was bringing someone special with her. Penny's mom was eager to finally meet this boy that Wyatt always had so much good to say about.

* * *

The plane landed on time and Penny came through the arrivals gate with Leonard in tow. When she saw her Mother and Father, she let go of Leonard's hand and ran over to them. Penny was quickly wrapped in her mother's embrace as Leonard walked up and shook Wyatt's hand.

Wyatt had the biggest grin, "How are ya son?"

Penny pulled away from her mother's embrace with a big smile on her face. "Momma, this is Leonard".

Leonard walked over to Penny's mom and extended his hand but was immediately taken into the same embrace Penny just had. "My lord, it's good to finally meet you. Please call me Hank, everybody does. My name is Henrietta, but I absolutely HATE that name."

Leonard and Wyatt went to get their bags as Penny and her Mom caught up on all the goings on in town.

* * *

They arrived at the house and were promptly met by Penny's family. Everyone was there. Her sister Denise, brother-in-law Frank, Nephew Ben, and Brother Kenny. Everyone sat and had a typical family dinner for Penny. Leonard had never quite seen anything like it except in the movies, on TV or read about in books. His experiences with family were quite a bit more subdued.

After dinner everyone retired to the living room where Penny told everyone about her commercial. Everyone was so excited. Just as she ended telling them what it was about, her phone rang. Penny answered the phone, had a short conversation and then had a sad look on her face. She hung up the phone and she looked at her family. "They're cancelling the shoot for the Holidays. They will let me know if they decide to go ahead with the commercial after the New Year."

Leonard rubbed her back but Penny just got off the couch and ran upstairs. Leonard followed. He didn't really know which room was hers, but found it easily enough when he heard her soft crying. Leonard quietly went into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "Penny, everything will be fine. We'll just have an extra special Christmas with your family, without the interruption of work. They'll call you in a couple of weeks and everything will be great. You'll see."

Penny turned to Leonard and threw her arms around his neck. "You're so great. I'm so embarrassed. What are they going to think. I've screwed up again".

Leonard smiled. "Nobody thinks you screwed up. let's just go back down stairs and get back to your family"

When they got down stairs, everyone was back in the dining room cutting into a coffee cake that Penny's mom had made. Wyatt spoke first. "Don't let it get to you slugger, things will work out. At least you can concentrate on having a good Christmas with all of us."

Penny smiled. 'Thanks Daddy, this WILL be a special Christmas".

* * *

After they finished visiting, Penny and Leonard went up to her room to get some sleep. Penny sat on the bed rubbing some moisturizer on her legs and hands. "Sweetie, tomorrow, I'm gonna show you all over the farm. I love this place, It's so beautiful in the winter with all the snow."

Leonard came to bed and got under the covers shivering a little. "My god, it's cold here".

Penny giggled and snuggled close. "Didn't you tell me that you could conserve body heat if you slept close together naked?"

Leonard smiled and held Penny close. "Come here you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Still own nothing**

Penny came down to breakfast with Leonard close behind. They found Wyatt sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee and reading a news paper. "It's probably good you came when you did Sweetie, there's a storm gonna be rollin in and it looks like it's gonna be a big one."

Penny was giddy at the thought. 'Oh my god... Leonard... You won't believe what it's like... All the snow..."

Leonard smiled, "Hey... North Pole... Remember?"

Penny gave him a hug as they sat down and poured some coffee. "Oh yeah... Sorry. But still, it's so beautiful. Daddy, is the hunting cabin open yet? It's so beautiful up there... the sky... the trees... the quiet..."

Wyatt put his coffee down. "Well, Kenny was supposed to close it up after Deer Season, but you know your brother. There's always tomorrow for what you don't want to do today".

Penny slapped Leonard on the arm. "Great. We'll take a ride up and see how things are and close it for ya. Sweetie, you will LOVE this place".

Wyatt looked at his daughter. There's a front moving in, and tomorrow is Christmas. Don't go off runnin around out there. Your mother has a nice meal planned."

Penny jumped up. "Don't worry, we wont be too long. C'mon Leonard let's go".

* * *

They were off in one of her fathers old pickup trucks. One he almost never used anymore except to move the horse stall hay. It was fine for Penny, when it was new and she was in high school, she would go out with guys and "watch the submarine races" while in the front seat. That was not something she necessarily wanted Leonard to know, but it still brought a smile to her face.

On her way to the cabin, Penny stopped by a small liquor store for some wine. They picked up a few bottles and went on their way. Half the way to the cabin, the snow started. Leonard was a little worried. "Penny, maybe we should just go back to the farm house".

Penny looked over, "Sweetie, don't worry, we're almost there".

Sure enough, they soon found themselves at the cabin. Penny jumped out and raced to the door. When Leonard made it to the door, he saw Penny starting a fire in the big stone fireplace. "Penny, if you start a fire, we will have to stay until it burns out".

Penny turned with a sly smile. "Now you're catchin on Sweetie". Penny finished starting the fire and placed some logs on to burn. She then stood, turned, walked over to Leonard and put her arms around his neck and gave him a long deep kiss. "Sweetie, why don't you pour us some wine while it warms up in here."

Leonard did as he was told, watching Penny dart around the cabin getting pillows and blankets so they could sir by the fire.

Penny's phone rang and she answered. "Yes Daddy, I know it's snowing. Yes, we made it to the cabin. Yes we started a fire. OK, we'll be fine." She looked over again at Leonard. "It seems that the weather at the House is pretty bad. Daddy thinks that it would be a better idea if we stayed here until the weather breaks. He said that everything should be fine, we should have plenty of fire wood."

Leonard looked a bit on edge. "What about electricity, and water?"

Penny walked over to a cupboard and took out a couple of Kerosene Lamps. "Well, we have these for light and there are plenty of candles. It'll be SO romantic. As for the water, the sink in the kitchen is an old pump faucet. We just have to keep pumping. Now... if we want HOT water, we will need to warm it up first on the wood stove. We could take a bath together to save time..." Penny gave Leonard a sly smile.

Leonard was still nervous. "What about food?"

Penny giggled. "Leonard... we aren't the Donner Party... we wont starve and have to resort to eating each other..." Penny raised an eyebrow. "We have food in the pantry and we can always go get some food". She opened another cabinet and took out a rifle. Leonard just stared in amazement.

Penny went over to the window. "Leonard... look... it's SNOWING! C'mon..c'mon.. let's go outside!"

Leonard smiled at her happiness. "Penny the sun is going down".

Penny looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease Leonard. It's so quiet. It'll be fun..."

Leonard could resist no longer. "OK, but not too long."

Penny made sure they were both bundled up. She led Leonard outside and walked him to a clearing where they sat on a pile of wood that wasn't cut yet. They sat and just stared at sky. There wasn't too much wind, but the snow was coming down. The flakes were really big and the Moon poked out from behind a cloud every now and then. The snow flakes were beautiful, and glistened. Penny leaned over and kissed Leonard. All she could think of right now were thoughts of Leonard and how he made her that gift when he went to the North Pole. It was the most romantic gift she had ever gotten. Penny then jumped up, gave him a little shove and ran for a small thicket of trees. As she left, she yelled back at him "TAG... you're it".

Leonard got up, brushed himself off, smiled and ran off after her. The snow was pretty deep, so the going was a little slow. Leonard made it to the trees, and stopped. He immediately looked into the snow to see which way Penny had gone. He followed her tracks yelling, "This will be easy, I can see where you went".

Penny was well skilled in this game with her brother and sister. She had made sure that, just after she went into the trees a short distance, she circled every tree. She was sure that Leonard would over think her tactics and that gave her more time to hatch her plan.

As Leonard slowly walked and followed her tracks, Penny grabbed hold of one of the smaller trees next to him from behind. She then pushed on it and a large plop of snow fell right on him. Penny was absolutely hysterical.

Leonard was taken by surprise covered in snow, but wasn't going to let her get away. As she tried to turn and run, Leonard reached out and grabbed her leg tripping her. Penny fell face first into the snow. "Hey, that's not fair". Penny was now as covered in snow as Leonard.

The two of them wrestled a little in the snow, finally stopping when Leonard pinned Penny on her back. She looked up at him and they both stopped laughing. Penny reached up and put her arms around Leonard's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The wind started to pick up and the snowflakes were smaller and started to bite as they blew in. Penny started to get up and was then lifted out of the snow by Leonard. "Sweetie, we're soaked. We need to get back to the cabin before we catch a cold and freeze".

They trudged through the snow and got to the cabin. Once inside, They shed their outer clothes. Penny stood there looking at Leonard shiver. 'Oh Sweetie... let's get out of these clothes".


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Love the Favs and Follows, Thanks so much**

**Warning *** Things start to get a little racey**

Penny went quickly over to a cabinet and handed Leonard a blanket to wrap in. One of the things she didn't think about, was extra clothes. They only had what was on their backs, and they were literally drenched.

Leonard shed his clothes. Penny looked over."There's that cute little tushie". Leonard offered, "I'll go make some coffee. I'm gonna have to light the wood stove."

Penny smiled as she also stripped off her wet clothes and smiled back at Leonard as she wrapped in her blanket. "I'll set these wet things to dry by the fire." Penny gathered the wet clothes and set them on a drying rack next to the fire they started when they got in the cabin. Leonard went into the Kitchen to light the wood stove and make the coffee.

When Leonard returned to the large living room, he almost couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. Penny had not noticed that he had come back into the room. Leonard just stood in the doorway and watched the beautiful woman before him.

Penny was setting the wet clothes on the drying rack. She had found the blanket she was wrapped in was not making things easier so she had dropped it to the ground in front of the fireplace. She was completely nude. There were only a few lamps lit in the room, so Penny was back lit and silhouetted from the glow of the fireplace. Her golden hair and smooth skin seemed to glisten in the light of the fire. As she finished with the wet clothes, she stood in profile away from Leonard not noticing him standing there.

Penny stood to her full height and leaned back, her right leg bent slightly at the knee. She leaned her head back and put her hands through her hair, shaking her head slightly to help dry her hair. This action accentuated her naked form perfectly. Leonard gazed upon his girlfriend. He looked upon her legs, her perfect bottom, her toned stomach and her breasts. There was still a little chill in the air, causing Penny's nipples to become erect. Leonard gasped quietly as he finally looked upon her beautiful face.

Penny heard Leonard but did not let on that she did. She smiled to herself. Penny reached over to get some moisturizer from her purse. She slowly, squeezed some into her hand and put one leg up on a chair. Penny slowly and seductively, rubbed the moisturizer from her ankle to her knee. She then continued up her thigh. When Penny reached the top of her thigh, she slowly rubbed some across her stomach below her navel. Penny moved her hand between her legs to her core. She ever so slowly, messaged herself causing her to sway her hips while she bit on her lower lip. Penny closed her eyes and softly let out a slow breath, holding in the moan she desperately wanted to let out. Penny was never a quiet sexual partner and as she continued, was having more and more difficulty being so.

Leonard let out another sigh. What he had been watching, was having an incredible effect on him. He could hardly stand it. He was incredibly aroused and he didn't know how much more he could take. He started to rub his own chest, softly playing with his own nipples. He moved his hand down to his groin and mimicked what he was watching, keeping time with his beautiful and sexy girlfriend.

Penny was enjoying what she was doing to Leonard. He was not at all as quiet as he wanted. Penny continued her display. The thought of what she was doing, was also having the desirable effect of arousing her as well. Penny changed the positioning of her legs and proceeded to repeat the actions on the other leg. This time, however, Leonard had a clear view of Penny's inner thigh and he could see that she was as aroused as he was. As Penny came to her upper thigh, Leonard could see she was glistening between her legs.

Penny was starting to lose a little control. She continued to massage her stomach slowly moving up to just below her breasts. Leonard had dropped his blanket and now stood naked in the doorway. His readiness fully apparent. He started to breathe heavier. Penny knew that she shouldn't torture him any longer. More to her point, she didn't WANT to continue any longer without him. Penny made one final application of moisturizer and then messaged her own breasts. Messaging them from below her breasts, around each one finally ending with her hard nipples. She made a final move and bent over at the waist finishing with rubbing her rear and exposing herself completely to Leonard. Penny couldn't help it any longer, she let out a small moan and bit her lower lip.

Leonard could stand it no longer. He proclaimed in a low breathy voice, "My god... Penny... you are beautiful..."

Penny smiled and turned her head. "Have you been enjoying yourself Sweetie?"

Leonard was a little embarrassed, and he picked up his blanket. "Penny... I... I'm... sorry... I... just..."

Penny smiled as she turned fully toward Leonard so he could gaze on the entirety of her beauty. "It doesn't look like you're sorry, Sweetie..." with her gaze firmly fixed on his erection. Penny held out both her arms, beckoning him to join her on the blanket before the fire.

Leonard quickly joined her dropping his blanket and pulling Penny into an embrace holding her with one hand on her upper back and the other on her perfectly toned butt.

Penny grabbed him in a similar fashion and pulled his hips close to her slightly spread legs until she could feel his manhood. She smiled into their kiss and then thrust her tongue gaining access to playfully entangle with his.

Leonard lowered them to the floor. Penny smiled widely into the eyes of her boyfriend. What she saw in his eyes was something she was not sure she expected. She saw a mixture of love and lust. These, she did expect. However, mixed in with those predictable emotions was a playful grin. Penny wasn't sure she knew what Leonard was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but their fun continues.**

**OK, This now gets very "M"**

Leonard looked down into the eyes of his girlfriend and saw want and desire mixed with a little confusion. That was just what he wanted. At the end of Penny's play on his not so subtle voyeurism, he figured out that she was toying with him. This was not something that he was so eager to let her get away with.

Leonard lowered himself and buried his face in Penny's neck just below her ear. This was one of the erotic places on her body that Leonard knew so well and he knew this would drive her crazy with desire.

Leonard placed soft kisses and nibbled on Penny"s neck. She let out a moan of acceptance as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him near so she could finish what she started. Penny was more than ready to receive Leonard deep within her. Penny ran one of her hands through his hair while reaching between the two of them searching for Leonard's essence.

Leonard had other ideas, however, and pulled away while placing a kiss on her questioning mouth. "Leonard... please"...

Leonard put a finger to his lips. "shhh... all in good time..." He then tenderly turned Penny over and straddled her upper thighs gazing down at her magnificent rear end. The moisturizer she had been using was sitting off to the side of the fireplace, but not so far away as to be immune from collecting its heat. Leonard took some and placed some in his hands. Leonard repositioned himself between Penny's legs. He rubbed his hands together and then messaged Penny's behind spending some time between her thighs teasing her. Leonard continued the process messaging her body up to her shoulders, spending adequate time along the sides of her breasts. Penny was sighing quietly when Leonard lowered himself on her.

Penny felt his weight... and his eager intent. She turned on her side and turned her head to kiss him. Leonard took this time to message Penny's breasts. Penny smiled and moaned. She reached behind her to find Leonard's erection and stroked gently.

Leonard closed his eyes at the touch of Penny around him. Leonard thought Penny was trying to take the advantage, so he turned her on her back and knelt between her spread legs. Penny looked up at him with pleading eyes. He bent forward and placed soft kisses from her throat to her breasts. First the right, then the left. He kissed one and fondled the other with one hand. Leonard took his other hand and found that Penny was moist and ready to accept him. He entered her with first one then two fingers. This drove Penny close to the edge. Penny reached down to help Leonard find her sensitive spot. He messaged and flicked with his thumb, guided by Penny while he increased the rhythm of his fingers. Penny started to move her hips to match Leonard's motions. Penny moaned loudly, "Leonard, I want you, I need you now... Please. Leonard moved to caress her breasts and kiss and nibble at her neck.

Penny had had enough. She grabbed the sides of Leonard's head and brought him up to passionately and deeply kiss him. She again wrapped her legs around him and attempted to take him within her. When Leonard failed to go along with her plan, Penny quickly flipped them onto Leonard's back. He was more than surprised.

Penny smiled, "So... its games that you want to play... The Donner Party it is..." Penny then raised herself off his hips and knelt between his legs taking him into her mouth. Leonard's eyes rolled back. He was not expecting this. Penny had a very skilled tongue and as she licked him she sent him to new levels of ecstasy. Penny then abruptly stopped and moved back up to straddle his hips. It was now Leonard that was pleading, "Penny.. my god".. Penny then smiled and guided him into her. Each of them let out a pleasing moan. Penny leaned back arching her back. "Leonard, oh my god". She then started to move her hips back and forth, slowly at first then quickening her pace.

Leonard looked up at Penny, she had closed her eyes and was lost in the ecstasy she was building. Leonard saw his chance to turn the tables. He turned them over to Penny's confusion."Leonard...PLEEASE..." Leonard whispered in her ear, "soon... soon" Leonard then returned the pleasure Penny had given him and lowered himself between her legs. Leonard thrust his tongue into her causing Penny to squeal. He found and stroked her tender area and Penny grabbed his hair trying to quicken his resolve.

Leonard sat up to see Penny's heaving chest. The pleading look in her eyes was one he couldn't or even want to deny. Leonard gently lowered himself on her and gently entered her. Penny put her arms around him and grabbed his butt bringing him deeper. She smiled widely and reached up to kiss him while finally locking her legs around his waist. She thought to herself, "You're mine now and I'm not letting go".

Leonard raised up so he could look into the eyes of this beautiful girl that he loved so deeply. Penny looked deeply into Leonard's eyes. She felt she was looking into his soul as he started his rhythm. slow at first. Soon Leonard had quickened his pace. Penny started to lose herself in him as he picked up the rhythm. Each breath came with a thrust of his hips. She wanted him deeper, she wanted him completely.

Penny quickly turned them over almost not losing a beat. she sat forward with her hands on Leonard's shoulders as he reached up to message her breasts. Penny quickened the pace, grinding her hips into Leonard's. Leonard dropped his hands to her hips as Penny leaned forward chest to chest. Leonard grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as she continued to grind her hips. Penny was close to going over the edge. she could tell Leonard was also, his breathing was becoming labored. Penny sat up and started to grind stronger, Leonard followed deepening his efforts. The two were breathing faster, each moaning with pleasure. Each glistening with the effects of being so close to the fire. With one last thrust, Penny started to climax. Gasping for a breath, throwing her head back and exclaiming loudly... "OH...MY...GOD..., Leonard..., PLEEEEEASE..." She then spasmed in orgasmic ecstasy tightly and rhythmically around Leonard.

Leonard was taken by surprise with the intensity of her words and the pulses within Penny, he uttered "OH.. PENNY... MARRY ME"... Leonard continued and with one last thrust and quickly followed.

Penny's eyes shot open, Leonard's last effort caused her to climax a second time more forcefully than the first. She immediately exclaimed, "YES... Oh my GOD... YES". Penny collapsed onto Leonard not moving except to stretch her legs to lay completely on top of him intertwining their legs. Their breathing was heavy. Penny reached over and handed Leonard his inhaler. He eagerly accepted it and took a puff as Penny drew circles on his chest.

Penny kissed Leonard's chest softly and said, "Merry Christmas Leonard, I did tell you that I was your gift this year..."

Leonard took a deep breath as he rubbed Penny's back and replied, "Best Christmas Gift Ever... Penny... I... I'm Sorry... I..."

Penny closed her eyes and just laid on his chest listening to Leonard's heartbeat until it became slower and more rythmic "Shhhh Leonard... Not now..." Penny didn't want to disrupt the moment. She just wanted to hold Leonard and savor the experience they just had.

Leonard reached over, and pulled the other blanket over to cover them. He held Penny until they both drifted off to sleep.

**HMMMMMM...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still own nothing**

**Just a little surprise for Penny and Leonard**

Penny and Leonard slept soundly that night laying before the fire until it burned itself out. They hardly could tell that the temperature of the room had dropped holding each other and wrapped in all the covers.

Their rather blissful sleep was unceremoniously interrupted by the opening of the door letting in a blast of cold air, wind and the blown snow brought with it. Penny looked over to the door to see her brother entering the cabin. "KENNY…. WHAT THE HELL?" She quickly pulled a blanket up to her chin while Leonard slinked lower into their pile of blankets covering himself completely trying to make sure he would not be seen.

Kenny looked over to the fire place. "Oh my…. What have we here? You know… this would be a little less awkward if you would have used one of the bedrooms. Let me give you a hand and start a small fire to warm this place up."

Penny looked a bit nervous. "Don't you DARE come over here!"

Kenny kept up his pace. "it's not a problem, I won't be but a minute". Kenny then stepped over the pile of blankets. "Nice goin there…. Leonard".

Penny pulled one of the blankets up to cover her bare back as Kenny stepped over to the fireplace and started to pile some logs. "KENNY…. GODDAMMIT…. I SWEAR… TO… GOD!..."

With that, Wyatt came into the cabin. "Slugger… is that any kind of language to use on Christmas morning?"

Penny was now rightfully and truthfully mortified. "DADDY?"

Leonard at this point just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He kept as still as he could hoping all this was just a bad dream.

Penny for her part just covered her head with one of her blankets.

Wyatt started to come over to the fireplace to help Kenny. "Son, how many times have I told you that you need to start the tinder first and then the kindling and then a small log. As Wyatt stepped over the pile of blankets he uttered, "Morning Leonard".

Leonard could hardly believe what was happening. He started to breathe heavier becoming short of breath. Leonard started to feel around for his inhaler to no avail.

Penny placed one of her hands on his chest trying to calm him. When she felt Leonard's chest start to heave in ever quickening gasps for air she began to panic just a little. "Will you two PLEASE LEAVE THAT ALONE for just ONE MINUTE?" Leonard started to whoop a bit trying to catch his breath.

Wyatt responded. "It'll just be a second Slugger…"

Penny could feel Leonard's chest getting very rapid. "GET OUT!... BOTH OF YOU!... NOW!"

Wyatt looked at Kenny, "C'mon son, let's make sure the horses are set. Penny, get yourself put together, we'll be back in just a bit, Leonard, you too". With that, Wyatt and Kenny went out the door.

Penny quickly threw off the blankets and grabbed her purse dumping everything onto the floor to find Leonard's spare inhaler. She grabbed it, shook it up and handed it to Leonard. He quickly took two puffs considering that he really didn't care if he died right there or not and started to breathe just a little bit better.

Penny got up and sorted out their dry clothes on the rack passing Leonard his while quickly putting on hers.

Leonard quickly dressed also. "Penny… about last night…"

Penny stopped dead in her tracks. "Leonard… Really?... Last night… We might just have a bigger problem right now… This is so embarrassing….."

Leonard was a bit confused. "Embarrassing? Penny Last night… I…"

Penny turned away to finish dressing. "Leonard… later… please…" Penny knew what Leonard wanted to talk about, but with her father and brother coming back shortly, she knew she needed more time to both think about what happened and to be able to properly talk to him about it.

By the time Wyatt and Kenny came back in, this time after they knocked, Penny and Leonard were presentable. Leonard was tending the fire and Penny was picking up the things from her purse.

Wyatt and Kenny came back in the cabin and brushed themselves off while putting down a rather large parcel of clothing and blankets. Wyatt smiled at the young couple walking over to Leonard. "Kenny, fire up the wood stove and put on some coffee. If I know one thing about your sister, she isn't worth a darn without at least one cup in her. And we will need some with us for the ride back to the house. Your mother is waiting."

Penny finished picking up her things. "Daddy, if we start all these fires, we will need to wait for them to burn out".

Wyatt looked over at his daughter and then at Leonard who was tending the fire. "Good work there Leonard". Wyatt gave Leonard a slap on the back and a wink, then walked over to Penny. "Sweetie, don't you worry, that fire Leonard has there won't last long. If you are going to spend more time up here, you're gonna have to teach him how to set those fires. Although, I'll bet it was mighty hot in here anyway".

Penny turned bright red. "Daddy!"

Wyatt turned away. "Don't sweat it Honey, this fire will be out in a bit and Kenny knows how to handle the wood stove so we won't worry about it. Now, we brought some heavier clothes for you and we came up here with the sleigh. Muffin and Buttercup are outside just waiting to take us back. The roads are all full of snow so your Mother decided we needed to come get you. She isn't about to miss having you and Leonard for Christmas Dinner. Now we better get a move on, or she'll set out to come and get us."

Leonard looked at Penny. "Muffin and Buttercup?"

Penny smiled and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "They're Daddy's Belgians. He came to get us with the sleigh. This trip is just getting better and better, c'mon lets go see them".

Kenny and Wyatt filled some coffee travel mugs with the hot beverage for the return trip. Wyatt split the embers in the fireplace so things would burn out safely. Penny and Leonard put on insulated overalls like Wyatt and Kenny were wearing. They each put on a hat and scarf and climbed up into the sleigh. Kenny and Wyatt up in the driving bench while Penny and Leonard got into the seat in the back and covered with a blanket.

Penny leaned into Leonard who had put his arm around her. "This is so romantic…. I love you Leonard…" Penny yelled out to her father and brother. "Thank you so much for coming to get us".

Leonard looked down at Penny. "I love you too… you're not mad about last night are you?"

Penny snuggled a little closer. "Leonard, you're killing the mood here".


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Day at the farm**

**Own only Penny's Family excep Wyatt**

The ride back to the house was pure fun for Penny. She snuggled close to Leonard every once in a while stealing a kiss and giving him a hug. Kenny would look back at his sister every so often to be met with a carefully placed thrown snowball that Penny had made a pile of from the snow that gathered in the sleigh as they got ready to leave the cabin. For his part, Leonard was just trying not to die of frostbite, although he remained ever vigilant in returning any kiss offered by Penny.

As the sleigh pulled up to the house, Kenny jumped off and immediately started to make snowballs and launch them in Penny's direction. Penny hid as best she could behind Leonard and under the blanket that was covering them. As soon as Leonard saw a chance, he made for the front door of the house. When Penny saw this, she dove at Kenny, knocking him over and pinning both arms to the ground with her knees as she sat on his chest. Kenny proceeded to utter "Uncle, get off".

Wyatt laughed heartily until he was prodded by his wife to break up the battle between the younger two of her children. "Wyatt walked up behind Penny and grabbed her collar. "OK…. That's enough. Get inside before you are soaked to the skin again, and this time, Leonard will not be there to warm you up".

Penny's eyes went wide as she looked from her father to her mother. "DAD!"

Penny's mother stood in the open doorway next to Leonard who just managed to duck inside. "Penny, you're a grown woman, don't pull that innocent routine on us. Kenny, stop foolin around and get the horses put up". With those definitive words, Penny went inside the house passing her mother biting her lower lip and looking somewhat embarrassed. Kenny brushed himself off and went to tend to the horses.

Penny shed the overalls she had on and went to her room where she found Leonard. The two of them giggled and gave each other a hug.

Leonard was first to offer an opinion. "Why do I feel that I'm in High School and have been caught peeping in the Girls shower?"

Penny laughed at the comment. "Yeah, I can just see you doing that in High School. What about me? I wanted this trip to be special and show them how much I've changed…. and all that I managed to do was embarrass you."

Leonard smiled. "I just wanted this to be a fun trip for you. So far I'm having a ball"

Penny stepped out of her clothes and got ready for a shower. "Let's leave the discussion about balls for later…. Unless you want to help me get cleaned up in the shower". She gave Leonard a sly look as she went off to wash up. Leonard just stood and stared with his mouth hanging. Penny thought he was just too cute for words.

Leonard showered after Penny afraid to move after she left for fear her parents would get wind of their cohabitated shower. As he washed, Penny took the red dress she had packed and put it on. Normally, the family would just sit around in their comfortable clothes. But today was going to be Leonard's first Christmas with her family and she wanted it to be special. Leonard got out of the shower and put on a dress shirt and a sweater along with dark pair of pants. He came out of the bathroom to see Penny putting the final touches on her makeup and gathering her hair in the back with a few bobby pins. She stood up and finished her lips and walked over to Leonard. Leonard barely let out "WOW".

Penny smiled and fixed Leonard's collar and placed both hands on his chest as he put his around her waist. She smiled. "So handsome! Let's go down stairs, I'm sure Mom's waiting".

When they got down stairs, Penny's sister Denise was there with her husband Frank and son Ben. Kenny was talking with Frank, and Penny's parents were standing drinking some Eggnog. To Penny's surprise, everyone was dressed up in what would be considered business casual clothes. She was so proud of her family. It seemed that they wanted this holiday to be special also. And all this was just because Leonard had come with her.

Penny's mom greeted them as they came down the stairs. "Ok, now that we are all here, let's eat. Everyone sat for dinner. Leonard sat between Penny and her Mom. Wyatt was a little jealous, but he figured he had spent some time alone with Leonard and Penny so, now it was his wife's turn. The meal was wonderful, they had a traditional Christmas Goose with wild rice dressing and mashed potatoes, yams, corn and fresh baked bread. For dessert, there was baked apple and pumpkin pies with coffee and ice cream. Everything was just beautiful. Leonard thought that it was taken right out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

After dinner everyone retired to the den where they opened a few gifts and then put in a DVD of It's a Wonderful Life. Little did Leonard know that this particular tradition was not lost on Penny alone.

About halfway through the movie, Leonard got up to use the bathroom and when he came back found that Penny was not with the family. Upon further investigation, Penny was sitting off in another room with the lights out. She was sitting next to the Christmas tree and looking out the window wiping her eyes.

Leonard sat quietly next to her and touched her shoulder. Penny leaned back into him. Leonard inquired. "Penny what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Penny sniffled just a bit. "Leonard this was the best Christmas present ever. I haven't been home in so long, and now to be able to spend it with you… and here..."

Leonard rubbed her shoulder a little. "Yeah, I think it has been pretty nice, but why the tears?"

Penny turned to look into his eyes. "Leonard, the movie… it's about George and what would have happened to the town and everyone if he wasn't there... if he was never there... Remember? we were all saying how things would be different if nobody knew Sheldon? It was supposed to be a joke... But... What would have happened to me if YOU weren't there? If we never met...Things would be so different. I would be with some other guy,... or not,... I might be bouncing around with whoever would look good, I wouldn't have our friends, my parents wouldn't approve of what I have... and what I have done... and who I'm doing it with".

Leonard smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Penny, you give me too much credit".

Penny put a finger to his lips to stop his protest. "Leonard, you are so great, you have brought out the best in me. I've changed, I'm a better person. I'm even going back to school for god's sake. Leonard, I know what you did last night, and I know you are worried that you screwed up again. I mean TWICE during SEX? REALLY? What is it with you? I know you have been with other women… Leslie, Stephanie, Dr. Slut Bunny, Priya, that Old Hag,… that Joyce Kim chick. How many times have you done that?"

Leonard interrupted. "Penny, I'm sorry, it slipped, I didn't mean it, I told you our future was up to you and I meant it. But, for the record, I have only done that two times and both of them were with you. I love you Penny. You are all I would or could ever hope for… so please don't be mad."

Penny smiled. "Oh Sweetie…" Penny put her hand to his cheek. "I'm not mad, and I hope that you DID mean it because…." Penny took both of Leonard's hands in hers and looked directly into his eyes. "Leonard, I don't want to ever find out what it would be like without you. You're what makes US work... Just like the movie... Leonard Hofstadter…. Will you Marry Me?"

Leonard could hardly believe his ears. "Oh My God… Penny…. Of course I will". He grabbed her in a hug and held her tight.

From behind them the light switch was turned on. Penny and Leonard turned to see who it was. Penny's parents were standing in the doorway. Her mother spoke first. "Penny, you know very well that there is a five minute rule we have in this house, so there will be no foolin around".

Penny was aghast. "But Mom"

Wyatt stood by his wife. "Son… what are your intentions"?

Leonard stood to face Penny's parents. Penny stood directly behind him with both hands on his back. "Sir… Ma'am… I would like your permission and your blessing to ask Penny if she would accept that we get married….. My intention would be to try with all my heart and soul to make Penny the happiest woman in the world for the rest of her life if she would consent to be my wife."

Wyatt looked at his wife. "Well, I have no concerns. What about you Henrietta?"

Penny's mom slapped her husband. "I told you never to call me that." She then turned to Leonard. "I have no concerns at all. You have both our permission and our blessing".

Leonard turned to Penny. "Well, then…. Penny? Will you marry me?"

Penny put both hands on the sides of Leonard's face. She was smiling quite literally from ear to ear. "Of course I will… I love you so much".

Leonard hugged Penny and she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. They both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. "Best Christmas EVER".

Later that night, Penny fell to sleep feeling more content with her life than she had in quite some time. Even though she often fell asleep in Leonard's arms, something had changed how she felt tonight. She felt like there was a different connection between them. They were no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend. They were more. The bond between them, no… the COMMITMENT… between them was different. Penny had never felt her relationship with Leonard was stronger. She never imagined what she feared so much for so long, what freaked her out was something that was at the center of her comfort and contentment now. She literally couldn't wait to get back to Pasadena to tell all their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing,**

**I really liked this story, it was fun to write. **

Penny and Leonard flew back to Pasadena and landed late at night. Penny had again sat next to the window. She always liked the view especially at night when you could see the cities lit up in little clumps across the land far below. This night, however, she paid little attention to the sights outside the plane, opting instead to rest her head on Leonard's shoulder while holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Leonard had left his car in the long-term parking so no one was going to pick them up to take them home. Considering it was not a rarity that Leonard slept with Penny in her apartment, it wouldn't be strange for them to spend the night together.

Being that it was a Sunday night, Leonard was sure that Sheldon had gone to bed early in anticipation of work in the morning. As they got to the fourth floor, they noticed a note on Penny's door from Sheldon:

**"****Leonard. As you have neglected to arrive back at a reasonable hour, I must remind you that we have work in the morning and your tardiness in returning from your hastily arranged vacation in no way alleviates you from your assigned duty of providing transportation to the University in the morning. **

**Sheldon Lee Cooper MA, ScD, PhD."**

Penny pulled the note off the door and crumpled it up. "That wackadoodle is in for some serious changes".

Leonard chuckled as he followed his Fiancé into her apartment. "Hold on… I better be on time tomorrow unless you want this particular cat-out-of-the-bag and not on your terms".

Penny smiled as she closed the door after them and put her arms around Leonard's neck looking longingly into his beautiful brown eyes. "Box… Leonard… Let the cat out of the box… and it's ALIVE… and it is going to stay that way… FOR….EVER!" She then planted a kiss right on his lips as he smiled back at her "Very goo….Mfff".

Penny led Leonard by the hand past the couch and the kitchen and directly into the bedroom. "If you are going to get up early so you can get to work with Dr. Crazy, we are going to have to get to bed. And by bed, I do NOT mean sleep… I've been cooped up next to you on that plane for the last couple of hours and it was all I could do not to renew my membership to the Mile High Club"

Leonard looked at her, "RENEW?"

Penny grabbed his jacket and pulled it off as well as his hoodie. "Not important"

Leonard continued, "But".

Penny pulled off her top and dropped her pants before unbuckling Leonard's pants and pushing them to the floor. "Leonard it was a long time ago".

Leonard removed his t-shirt and boxers. "Just how many times have you…"

Penny undid her bra shrugging it off as she stepped out of her panties. "Leonard…. FOCUS". She then turned him and pushed him onto the bed climbing on top of him.

Leonard looked at his fiancé and smiled. "OK… but this conversation is not ov…. Mfff".

Penny stopped the conversation with a skillfully placed kiss. She heard Leonard moan in acceptance as she positioned her hips on him taking him deep within her. Penny let out a sigh also and breathily exclaimed. "Oh Baby… you are SO going to be late for work in the morning…."

* * *

The next morning found Leonard racing around the apartment finding clothes to wear that they had not unpacked the night before, taking a quick shower after holding off a smiling and devious Penny, making her promise to let him go to work. She sat up in bed watching him dart around the room after he gave her a kiss that would have to satisfy her until he got home. While Leonard was in the shower, Penny got up and put on HIS robe just because she could and went out into the kitchen and made coffee and toast.

Leonard came out from the bedroom and noticed Penny sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee and a second cup waiting for him poured into a travel mug. He stepped over and placed a kiss on her ever eager lips. "That looks better on you than it does on me".

Penny smiled. "Yeah, thanks… have a bite to eat before you go get Professor Fussy Face".

With that there were three knocks at the door followed by the exclamation "Leonard and Penny". This was repeated for a total of three series of knocks. Leonard grabbed a piece of toast, smiled at Penny and opened the door to a very annoyed Sheldon. Leonard just pushed his way past and shut the door before Sheldon could start one of his tirades. "C'mon Sheldon, we're going to be late."

Penny smiled at what transpired before her eyes. She finished her breakfast and went to take a shower.

* * *

When she returned to the living room, she was decided to get the place picked up from the night before. Penny gathered all the luggage and brought them into the bedroom, unpacking hers and putting them away. She had started listening to one of her music playlists on her phone while she worked and she was dancing around and singing with the music.

When she finished with her things she was completely lost in the moment and started to unload Leonard's things. As she continued, on auto pilot enjoying the music, she opened one of her drawers and moved some of her many pairs of underwear to another drawer and placing Leonard's things in the drawer. She then took his hoodies and hung them in her closet while she made another turn in time with the music.

Finishing with the luggage, Penny returned to the living room and decided to continue picking up. She went to a closet and pulled out a box for the decorations that were on the Christmas Tree she had put up in the corner. It was after the New Year as they had stayed at her parents' house for the entire week.

Penny took off the ribbon that was draped around the tree and wound it up and placed it away. She then took off each of the ornaments that were on the tree and she returned them to their place in the storage box. Penny then came across an ornament that she had not remembered putting on the tree. It was a small box wrapped in gold paper with red and green ribbon and bow. It had a small tag on it that simply read "for Penny, from Leonard".

Penny curiously took the ornament over to the couch and sat down. She carefully took off the ribbon and unwrapped the box. She found a blue velvet box. Her hands were shaking as she opened the present from Leonard. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she put a hand to her mouth and gasped. In the box, she saw a beautiful square cut diamond surrounded by small diamond all around set in a beautiful setting. She took the ring out of the box and a small ribbon followed it with writing on it. Penny looked at the writing, "For my love, Leonard". Penny put the ring on her third finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly.

Penny jumped off the couch and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the apartment down to her car. She knew she was driving too fast, but she couldn't wait to see Leonard. Penny parked her car and ran into the University building where Leonard's Lab was. She raced down the hall and came to his lab.

* * *

Penny didn't even look to see if there was anyone in the room with Leonard. She stood in the doorway as Leonard looked up to see Penny smiling and with tears falling from her eyes. Leonard just smiled. "Are you mad? I mean, I didn't know what was going to happen in Omaha, and I knew I was taking a big chance and maybe pushing too hard again…"

Penny just stared at him thinking. "He's overthinking again and starting to stammer and look at how nervous he is and he's SO cute". Penny stopped Leonard in midsentence and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she softly said "Leonard, it's beautiful, how could I be mad?" She then turned around and locked the door to his lab and then turned back to him, "Take off you clothes".


	8. Chapter 8

**This was originally a short maybe two chapter story. Then the fun started with Wyatt and Kenny surprising Penny and Leonard. It was fun. Just need to tie up one last lose end and let everyone know.**

**I own nothing**

Leonard was hurrying to get the last of the runs in before Penny got back from the Mall. She had not come properly prepared for what she had wanted to accomplish when she closed the door to his lab and needed to pick up a few "Items". Penny had run out of her birth control pills while in Nebraska and they used the last of their protection the night before.

* * *

As she scoured the shelves, Penny found the target of her shopping. She quickly put the items on the counter and received an evil eye from the checkout lady until Penny's engagement ring came into view. It should have annoyed her for being judged, but she decided to just smile and went on her way.

* * *

Penny quickly got back to the University and practically ran down the hall to Leonard's lab making sure she didn't pass anywhere near Sheldon's office and hoping she could avoid Howard and Raj.

Penny got to Leonard's lab and found him inside powering down the lasers and clearing off one of his desks. Penny turned and closed the door and locked it facing away from Leonard. "You wouldn't believe what happened at the drug store…." As Penny turned around, she was taken completely by surprise by Leonard. "I was being judged until the lady checking me out saw my engage….. Mfffff".

Leonard quickly pulled Penny in for a kiss. "What took you so long?" Leonard took off his jacket and hoodie.

Penny smiled back. "Missed me I see". She likewise removed her jacket and top. "You know, this could become habit forming". She quickly removed her pants and boots.

Leonard was already ahead of her and had shed his t-shirt, pants and sneakers. He was in the process of dropping his boxers. "I already got that covered. I've built in some extra 'experimentation time' into the next grant proposal". Leonard stood up ready and willing.

Penny looked over and put her finger to her mouth. "Oh my… you really did miss me". She quickly dispatched her bra and panties just in time for Leonard to take her into an embrace and lift her up, walk over to the cleared desk and gingerly place her down. Penny reached up for Leonard placing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he came to her.

* * *

Penny and Leonard walked up to the fourth floor holding hands. This was going to be one heck of a dinner with all the guys. Sheldon had come home earlier with Amy. She was working at Cal Tech, and she had been bringing Sheldon home while Leonard and Penny were in Omaha visiting her parents for the Holidays. During one of their afternoon "Breaks" Leonard had called Howard and asked him to pick up the order of Chinese for dinner. He had given Howard all the items that he normally ordered so Sheldon would not be upset and would not disrupt the evening that Penny had planned. She wanted everyone to know what had happened in Omaha between Leonard and her. When Howard asked why Leonard was not going to be able to get the food, Leonard had told him that he was running a little late on his experiment and needed to finish up. It wasn't a total lie, but still….

Penny went into her apartment. "I'll just drop this stuff off and be right over". Leonard turned and went into 4A to see the group sitting around and Sheldon drilling Howard. "Did you get the Chicken diced rather than shredded?"

Howard looked at Sheldon "Yeah".

Sheldon inquired again "Did you pick up the spicy mustard?"

Howard smiled "Just like you said".

Sheldon pressed on. "Did you pick up the low sodium Soy Sauce"?

Howard replied rather noncommittally. "It's all there Sheldon".

Sheldon proceeded to pull out regular mustard, full sodium soy sauce and opened his chicken to find it shredded rather than diced. He held out the chicken toward Leonard. "You see… this is why you are supposed to pick up the order".

Leonard just smiled. "It'll be fine Sheldon, just sit and eat."

With everyone settling down, Penny came barging into the apartment. "Ohmygod….Ohmygod… Ohmygod…" She ran directly over to Leonard who was standing next to his chair and setting the wood chair for Penny to sit. Penny jumped at him knocking the two of them down.

Penny landed on top of Leonard who was flat on his back with his glasses askew. "Penny… what the…."

Penny was beaming from ear to ear. "Ohmygod… Leonard… the commercial people just called… they are going to shoot the commercial starting next week!"

Leonard repositioned his glasses as the two of them got up from the floor and Leonard started to rub his back. "That's great…"

Penny was shaking a little. "NO… the GREAT thing is… the person cast for the main part had to be really close to the Cow, who is really the star of the commercial, …. And… she is terrified of cows! So they asked me to do the bigger part!. This is so GREAT!"

Leonard came over to Penny and was standing between her and the coffee table. "That's fantastic! Your Dad will be so happy that he made you go out with the cows every morning." Penny threw her arms around Leonard's neck and gave him kiss. When she did this both hands went behind his head and her left hand came to rest clearly in sight of Bernadette and Amy who were sitting on the couch next to Sheldon.

Bernadette was first to notice the Diamond Ring on her left hand. "Penny!... What are you wearing?"

Amy added. "To the casual observer, that would appear to be an engagement ring".

Penny pulled away from Leonard who now had a big smile on his face. Penny put her left hand up so the ring was facing her and sparkled into her eyes. Smiling she answered. "Oh… this little thing? Yeah…. Leonard and I are getting Married…"

The three girls proceeded to shriek and jump up and down waiving their hands. Each of the men in the room except Raj held their hands to their ears. Raj joined in with the girls.

Bernadette continued to ask for information. "When did this happen?"

Penny smiled and sat between Bernadette and Amy who had scooted over to Sheldon's Spot causing him to scowl in defiance. Penny smiled as her two friends took hold of her hand to see the ring better. "Well, let me tell you…. We had the BEST Christmas…."

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
